The Shadow of London
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: Isaac never expected to meet someone who he could call his equal as an assassin, but Evie Fyre changed that. Rated T for violence, death and profanity. Chapters on every other Tuesday. Doesn't follow game. Possibly on hold for now.


**Sup guys? Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about Assassin Creed. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I down own Assassin Creed, Ubisoft and a few others do.**

London was a very busy city at the moment, it was in the middle of a revolution.

That was the last thing on the mind of the 21-year-old man Isaac Erickson while he turned and continued running.

"You idiots couldn't catch me if I had one busted leg and was blind in both of my eyes!" Isaac yelled while he pulled the cloth like mask more over the bottom of his face and pulled his black hood over his face more, shrouding his face in shadow while he climbed up.

Besides his back outfit which was common of most assassins, though his was much heavier and made of leather, he also was charcoal Grey gloves and dark blue boots.

He watched a group of Blighters, the thugs of the Templars rush down the street while he looked down the street.

"That was too close… I get any closer and I'll end up dead in a gutter sooner or later." Isaac said while he brushed off his clothing and looked out, his ocean blue eyes looked around and then flipped off the building and into a window.

"I wonder where the rest of them are… We have to get going soon, I'm not waiting for much longer." Isaac said before he sat in a chair and waited, crossing his arms.

"I swear if they die…. I'm going to kill them both… Idiots." Isaac stated, he heard a slight noise and drew his revolver from his belt and pointed it at the window before another shadow moved.

"I see your still alive… Good, I was getting tired of waiting, Mist." Isaac said, Mist did have another name, a real one.

It was just a good assassin like Isaac was actually did have good nicknames that would keep them out of danger and limit the danger to the branch of assassins if you were caught. Mist looked at Isaac with purple eyes wide and a slight smirk under her purple hooded Assassin robe and waved a poison dart on her arm mounted crossbow.

"Good to see you as well, Shadow… I haven't seen the others, they said they'd be late." Isaac heard from Mist while he looked around the room and closed one of the windows.

"So, they'd be late like usual, that's great… They know we're on a schedule, right? We can't stay here or the templars find us and we're end up dealing with more Blighters then we can deal with normally. We have an entire army of Gangsters to deal with and the Templars beating us black and blue." Isaac said before he turned back to Mist while he sighed and crossed his arms.

"I heard we're going to have new recruits coming in, the master said so… I guess someone is looking out for us… Even if we don't know it." Mist said, Isaac turned to her and sighed and looked at his knives that were on his belt.

"Well, we're see, Mist… We're ending up on the losing end of this war… Mist… I don't know how much more we can handle before we collapse." Isaac said and it was quiet for a moment.

"You're not aware of who's coming, are you?" Mist asked while she held a small knife between her fingers and she turned to Isaac who was quiet, saying nothing and giving away nothing on his sullen face.

"Not really, no… Did you forget how hidden we are? I don't leave a scrap of paper around that those fools can reach… We leave no trace, only death and blood in our wake and we make sure that nobody knows we exist unless we need them." Isaac stated, more of a fact then an exchange of words.

Mist knew Isaac wasn't tied to the creed, he fought for justice in his own way, but he was an assassin in his core. She knew he wouldn't do anything to put the brotherhood… The branch of assassins she was in at risk.

"Frye Twins, I'll report in an hour." Mist said and then she was gone.

A minute later so was Isaac, they had never spoken… Not to anyone else at least.

They were at war and they needed soldiers for the war.

They would have them.

Author Notes

**Phew, first chapter done! Yes, I know that it's not perfect, first chapters aren't my thing. I'd like to point out this takes place during Syndicate and will change the game majorly. Next chapter will explain Isaac and the other assassins of London very well. Next chapter will be on next Wednesday or so and will show Isaac meeting Jacob and Evie. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


End file.
